m2099fandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel 2099
Editorial history 2099 The imprint was originally announced by Stan Lee in his Stan's Soapbox column as a single series entitled The Marvel World of Tomorrow which was being developed by Lee and John Byrne. This later changed to a line of books under the banner Marvel 2093 (set exactly one hundred years from the release date) before finally being launched as Marvel 2099 in 1993 under editor Joey Cavalieri. The imprint launched with four titles: Spider-Man 2099, Punisher 2099, Doom 2099, and Ravage 2099. While the former three titles were futuristic revamps of existing Marvel characters, the latter, Ravage 2099, was about an all-new superhero, scripted for several months in a rare, latter-day effort by Stan Lee. Set in a cyber-punk, dystopian future (labeled Earth-928 in 2005), Most of the globe is controlled by various "megacorps," and patrolled by pay-for-protection private police forces (the most notable being Alchemax and its subsidiary Public Eye). Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) is an employee in Alchemax Research and Development; the Punisher (Jake Gallows), the Punisher, is a Public Eye officer; Ravage is the former CEO of an Alchemax subsidiary. Later in 1993, the 2099 imprint expanded to include X-Men 2099 and 2099 Unlimited. In 1994, Ghost Rider 2099'' and Hulk 2099 were also added. 1994 was also the year of the imprint's first major crossover story, Fall of the Hammer, in which Thor and the Asgardians seem to return to Earth. In 1995, editors decided to take the imprint in a slightly different direction, and initiated the 2099 A.D. crossover, in which Doom finally conquers the United States (which, believe it or not, actually improves things). Series like Fantastic Four 2099, and X-Nation 2099 were released in 1996 (along with numerous one-shots), but by this point the imprint was widely seen as having problems.'' When Marvel, during a cost-cutting exercise, fired Cavalieri in 1996, many of the 2099 creators (including Peter David and Warren Ellis) quit in protest. The 2099 line was reduced to a single comic, 2099: World of Tomorrow, which lasted only eight issues. With all 2099 series cancelled, the storyline was quickly concluded with''2099: Manifest Destiny'' in 1998. The 2099 world has been seen occasionally since, most notably in Peter David's "Future Tense" storyline in Captain Marvel, which revisits both Spider-Man 2099 and the alternate future of the Maestro that David created in The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect. In 2005, the Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes 2005 designated the earth of 2099 as Earth-928. A cover of a second printing from the 12-part Spider-Man story arc, The Other: Evolve or Die, features the Spider-Man 2099 costume. Marvel Knights 2099 In 2004, under the banner of the Marvel Knights imprint, Marvel Comics revisited the world of 2099 through a series of one-shots with Robert Kirkman as sole writer. Unrelated to the previous run (and indeed set in a different reality, that of Earth-2992), the titles featured in the Marvel Knights 2099 series included: A new Punisher 2099, Inhumans 2099, Black Panther 2099, Daredevil 2099 and Mutant 2099. This earth was designated as Earth-2992 In 2005, the Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe one-shot involving alternate universes has designated the earth of 2099 as Earth-928 with an earth of Marvel Knights 2099 designated as Earth-2992. A cover of a second printing from the Spider-Man crossover The Other: Evolve or Die features the Miguel O'Hara Spider-Man. In 2006's ''Marvel Team-Up'', Volume 3 #16, the League of Losers accidentally visited Earth-2992 while escaping from the time-traveling villain Chronok. Exiles In 2005, the Exiles on the trail of Proteus travel to Earth-928 in Exiles #75-76 as part of their "World Tour". This future splits apart from mainstream 2099 fairly early, as Doom 2099 has not yet met Spider-Man 2099. In this 2099 approximation, the Exiles picked up Spider-Man 2099, who has now joined the Exiles in a surprise return to mainstream Marvel comics. 2007's All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update #1 states that the interference of Proteus (including taking the place of the Net Prophet and the unmasking of Miguel O'Hara as Spider-Man live over the entire info-net) diverged this reality into Earth-6375. More recents * Timestorm 2009-2099 * Shattered Dimensions ....Earth-96099